Gid Lucione Deviluke
Summary Gid Lucione Deviluke is the king of the planet Deviluke and Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, Gid is the father of Lala, Nana, and Momo and husband of Sephie Michaela Deviluke. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-A '''via casual feats, At least '''5-B Name: Gid Lucione Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, King of the planet Deviluke, Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, The Strongest Man of the Universe Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Endurance, Energy Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent Level via casual feats, Likely at least Planet Level '(Claimed to be capable of destroy the Earth in his weaker child form, Is portayed like the strongest in the universe (and Nemesis admited it) even after the events on Planet Kild) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Way faster than the likes of Darkness Yami), likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class NJ via casual feats (He penetrated the body of Nemesis (who was transformed into his daughter Momo) in one move without any effort), Likely at least Class XJ+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level via casual feats, Likely at least Planet Level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range to Several Hundred of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Experienced Fighter Weaknesses: If he overuse his powers, he will shink down to the size of a child. Feats: -Led a vast alliance under his planet Deviluke and won the "Galaxy Unification Wars" -Become king of much of the known universe, and together with Sephie as his queen, established order and peace throughout the universe, with Deviluke as a central capital Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean Physiology: '''Not only is he a member of the Devilukean race (meaning his physical abilities are far greater than most other species), but he is also considered to be the most powerful of them all. He states himself to be able to destroy a whole planet by building up enough power within him (seemingly creating an electrical aura around him and the ground being cracked) and by releasing it. The result of his child-like state is the result of overusing his power. * '''Superhuman Strength: In his debut, he once showed his massive power when hitting the tennis ball to Sasuga's side at an incredible speed rate at a tennis practice, which makes him faint standing. * Devilukean Tail: Gid's devil-like tail can be used as a weapon. In combat, his tail is blindingly fast enough to relentlessly attack and endanger even the most powerful enemies, giving them too little time to regenerate if they could. While all Devilukeans have the power to shoot energy from their tails, Gid's tail is so powerful that he can fire a huge energy wave that spans a very large width, several miles in length, and destroys anything in its path, leaving a huge trail deep in the ground and a city-sized explosion at the end. * Powerful Combatant: Though little of his true power has been shown, Gid has shown to be so skilled in combat that he can fight confidently against a powerful opponent, using nothing but his tail as a weapon, easily dodging dozens of attacks at dangerously close range, and with his hands crossed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5